Prove that You Love Me
by BowSightScope
Summary: Shinji loves Asuka more then she'll ever know, but she asks him to prove it. What she asks is unthinkable... impossible... but Shinji will try anyway to do anyhting she asks. Will he suceed? Will Asuka finally Accept his love or return it? read to find ou
1. Prove that you love me

Prove that (show me how much) you love me

For all the Rei fans out there, Rei isn't a huge part of this story… so… sorry to let you down… … … any way… Shinji is a hell of a lot more loyal in this story then he is in the series… how much can one person do to prove their love? Well… read and find out… If I had the chance, I would do the same thing for my love, I would do the same thing for my Angel… … …

Its December 15th … … 02:36 A.M. … … … Shinji is lying in his bed, not sleeping due to the fact that he had spent a lot of money (that he thought he really didn't need) on Asuka's Christmas gift… … he had simply filled the garage fridge full of beer for Misato… … … He was just lying there… … … thinking… remembering that one night when Asuka had come into his room and stayed with him for the night… … … only being ably to WISH that it could happen again… … … then he heard the door slide open… … … he can see Asuka's figure… … … one that he thought was as close to the figure of a goddess as it could possibly be, every time he saw it… weather it was scolding him, striking him, sleeping, or anything, he always thought that she looked like a goddess… … she came in and kneeled down next to his bed… she put her hand on his shoulder for a second… the smacked him in the forehead thinking that he was asleep, not hard, but still a smack. Shinji had no choice but to act like he was just woken up.

"Huh?! … … oh… what's wrong Asuka? Do you need me to get you something? Or is there something you want me to-?"

"Shhhhhh… … … Shinji… It's almost Christmas… … … I have no one to be with but you, Misato, and PenPen… … … I want to be with you, but I have to know… … … do you like me at all? I mean with all the hitting and yelling and all the… … well… you know… … …"

"… … … Yes Asuka… … … I was actually going to work up some courage and ask you the same thing tomorrow… but you beat me to it… … … I have no idea why I like you… … … I know that you beat me and yell and harass me, but I like you for it… I-."

"Shhhhhh… … …" Asuka climbed onto the bed, under the covers, and then on top of Shinji… … … She propped herself up in a very seductive position… her chest rubbing against his… he was instantly horney… … … but he didn't say anything… … … he just looked deeply into her eyes… … … she leaned close to him… … … he could feel her breathing on his lips… … …

"Shinji?"

"Yes Asuka" his voice was trembling.

"You say you like me… do you want me?

"… … … Yes… I admit that I do… … … but that's not why I like you… its not even a priority… … … it's just a fact that you're beautiful…"

"Shhhhhh… … … Shinji… what I want to know is… … … do you love me?"

"I… … … yes… … … I do…" he said, thinking of the expensive, shiny, all too important gift that he gad bought her for Christmas… … …

She leaned in closer and closer… … … till their lips were touching gently… she put some pressure behind it… … for Shinji it was bliss, pure bliss… until… … …

He barely kept himself from screaming… in his bliss, all he had heard was "Liar…" then he was in excruciating pain… … … she had bit down on his lower lip with all the force she could without moving her body… … … she had punched all the way through, her upper teeth were touching her lower teeth through his lip… … …

Shinji was in intense pain; his lower lip had almost just been ripped off…

"A-… Asuka!" he was whispering, but urgently, "Stop! Please stop! Why are you doing this!!!" still whispering.

"You lie… … … you don't love me… you just want my body…" she said this very clearly for someone who had their teeth imbedded in flesh. She began to grind her teeth, trying to sever the last bit of flesh that held his lip on…

"Please Asuka! GOD ALMIGHTY!!! Please stop! (Still whispering urgently) I do love you! And I'll prove it!!!"

"Then hit me."

"What?!"

"Hit me… show me that you can defend yourself! Show me that you have a backbone and I'll believe that you love me!"

"NO!!! I won't do that!" She ground her teeth harder "Anything but that! I'll do anything but that!!!"

Asuka could taste his blood in her mouth… Iron … … … She loosened her grip on his lip…

"Then make it snow…"

"… … … What?"

"… I said make it snow… … … I want you to make it snow on Christmas Eve."

"I can't-! … … fine… … … just to prove that I love you, I'll make it snow on Christmas Eve for you… no one else… … … just for you…"

"… … …" She let go of his lip. "Fine… … … make it snow… prove that you love me… … until then, this never happened…"

She got off the bed and went to the door, slid it open, and turned around…

"You can always back down if you want… I'm sure you'll take me up on that offer soon… you're so pathetic… … … I'm surprised you even accepted the offer in the first place… … … Goodnight Shinji…" she slid the door closed… he heard her walk back to her room…

The next morning, Asuka awoke to the smell of smoke… she jumped up and ran into the kitchen… … … then realized that the false alarm was from Misato trying to cook breakfast… … … She was trying to make some sort of cereal… … … She had managed to burn herself, the cereal, and the bowl…

"Unholy Fucking GOD Misato!!! How the hell did you manage to burn cereal?!?!?!"

"Honestly Asuka…" Misato sounded stressed, "I have no frickin clue…"

"God Damnit woman, can't you cook anything without Shinji's help?!"

"… … …"

"… What? … … … What's wrong? Where's Shinji?"

"I… … … I don't really know…" Misato's eyes were filling up with tears, but her voice remained calm for the most part. "He left this note…" She showed Asuka the note (for time sake I'll give you the summary). It said that he had gone to a hardware store to get a few new things.

"OK… … … so why the hell are you crying?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh… that? That's the onions I put in the cereal."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT ONIONS IN THE CEREAL?!?!?!"

"What?! Shinji puts onions in practically everything!"

"YA, everything that goes into an oven!!!"

"… … …"

"(sigh) Fine… … … I'll cook breakfast this morning…"

At about3:30 P.M. (he left at 7:00A.M.) Shinji returned with several workers who hauled whatever he had purchased into his room in crates.

"What the hell is all this?!?! And where did you get all the money to pay for it all?!?!" Misato yelled as she searched her pockets for her credit card, then she ran over to her purse and sighed in relief when she found her card.

"Ya Shinji, what the hell is all this for?"

Misato came back over. "Jeeze Shinji, you almost gave me a heart-… … … What happened to your lip?!?!"

"You're the 49th person to ask me that today Misato…"

Asuka froze… he was about to tell Misato that she had tried to bite his lip off last night… she knew she was in for it…

"Last night…" Asuka started slowly

"I went into Asuka's room last night… I tried to kiss her and she defended herself. I got what I deserved." Shinji said coldly…

Both Misato and Asuka were stunned, for different reasons… Misato because she would never have expected Shinji to disrespect Asuka's privacy like that, or to EVER have enough courage to pull such a stunt… Asuka was stunned, but still irritated, that Shinji had just bluntly LIED to Misato to keep her out of trouble! He LIED to Misato FOR HER!!! But that didn't change anything… … … he still hadn't kept his promise yet, so it still didn't mean anything to her.

"Now," Shinji started, "I need to get to work. I need this done before the 24th (Christmas Eve) So if you don't mind…" He walked into his room, which was ¾ full of crates, slid shut and locked the door, then they didn't hear him any more.

"What's gotten into him" Misato asked, wondering about his ballsyness the previous night.

"I don't care…" Asuka spoke just as coldly as Shinji had… Asuka walked into her room and wasn't seen until dinner, as was Shinji. Shinji didn't come out for several days. He only came out on occasion to eat and use the restroom, and when he did he locked the door to his room so no one could get in. Asuka was doing almost the same thing, without locking her door that is. This continued for several days… until the morning of Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Eve, Shinji walked out of his room. It was only 2 in the morning… he walked out with a large crate behind him, on some sort of trolley… Asuka was in the bathroom when he had walked out, sheer coincidence… … … She followed him out of the apartment and up to the roof… He was stronger then she had thought, being able to actually take whatever the hell was in the crate up the stairs by himself… She just watched. Shinji opened the crate and began pulling out a variety of strange looking parts… she just watched in awe.

'There's no way in hell stupid little Shinji could have made this on his own…' Asuka thought to herself. She ran back to Shinji's room and looked around… just a bunch of random parts laying around on the floor… … … no other person that could have helped Shinji… … no traces of anyone else but the one who slept in the room… … … nothing…

Asuka walked silently back up to the rooftop, she didn't mind that she was just wearing her usual panties and night shirt… even though it was only a few days before Christmas, the second impact had permanently altered the temperature to be about 20 degrees hotter then it normally would be, so it was about 80 Fahrenheit when it was supposed to be 60 at Christmas. She walked up to the roof and hid on the stairs and out of sight. Shinji had finished whatever he had been working on… it looked like some sort of fucked up missile… it was round, and looked like it wasn't made to hit anything… it had a timer set for Christmas Eve at 10:30 P.M., why, Asuka didn't know, but she didn't like the looks of it… She saw Shinji staring at the object… the he Simply fell to the floor with a hollow thud… … … Asuka was speechless…

'What just happened?! Did he just pass out? Or is he fucking around with my head… but no, he couldn't know that I was here… could he?' She thought.

Asuka stood up so he could see her… he still didn't move… "Shinji! If you're pretending to be dead, it's not working!" he still didn't move… She walked up to him slowly and cautiously. She nudged his ribs with her foot… still nothing…

"OK Shinji, Not funny anymore!" She cocked her leg back and gave him a solid kick to the ribs… still he didn't move.

'Ok, now I know something is wrong…' Asuka rolled him onto his back and saw that he had given himself a bloody nose when he hit the floor of the roof… he was solidly unconscious… 'God Damnit Shinji… why do I ALWAYS have to save your ass?'

She hauled him back into his room and threw him onto the bed, he still didn't move… she placed him on his back with his arms to his sides and his legs straight, then went to her room to go back to sleep… disgruntled at the fact that he had cost her almost half an hour of sleep…

Asuka checked up on him every half hour or so after she really woke up. He slept until Christmas Eve at 10:00P.M. When he got up he was in a cold sweat…

'What the… the hell was that all about?' He thought to himself, 'Was that a dream… or a warning? … … … the fifteenth angel… tonight? What time is it? 10:00P.M.?!?!?!?! I've got to get ready, NOW!!!' Shinji jumped out of his bed, 'wait… how did I get here? … … … Asuka? … no… fuck it… gotta get ready…' he threw his plug suit on and Found Misato, half drunk in the living room watching… … …

'Oh god… … … why the hell is she watching THIS?… I mean, I know she misses Kaji, but this is just degrading…'

"Misato?"

"WAAA!!!" Misato threw the remote at the T.V. instead of turning it off, which broke the well worn and beaten television set for good. "Oh… uh… hi Shinji." She smiled, looking like a child that had just been caught steeling candy, "What are you doing up so late, huh? Going to check on Asuka again, hmmm?" she sneered at him playfully.

'… … … She just had to bring that up…' "No, I was horney so I just came out to watch some good old-!"

"SHHHHHHH!!!!!! You don't have to say it out loud!!!" Misato hissed at Shinji, she was blushing madly, "I SWEAR TO GOD!!! IT'S IBUKI'S MOVIE AND I WAS JUST-!!! … … Wait, why are you wearing your plug suit?"

"I… … … uh… I just have a feeling… any way, don't change the subject on me, what about 'IBUKI'S MOVIES'?"

"… … … … … … … … … …OH! That reminds me, you'll be testing the new add on next time we fight an angel."

"… … …I'll be doing what now? Wait, you're trying to change the subject again!!!"

"Oh, the geeks down in the lower sections of N.E.R.V. came up with a new pack, it's like a backpack, but it's more like a jet pack. It also allows a longer battery life, but it gets used up first, then you'll be back to you're normal two battery backs."

"… … … And you're just now telling me this because?"

"Heheh… … … I kinda… sorta… … … WELL I FORGOT, OK?!"

"Ok ok ok, fine… how does this thing work again? I just get to the surface as Unit 001 and the back pack gets attached there? Or do I get to the surface with the backpack already attached?"

"Neither."

"Wha? Then what do I do?"

"Well, you'll be attaching the pack inside N.E.R.V., and then the steam catapult that we use to get you to the surface has been modified."

"… … … modified?" he sounded like he was about to pass out from disbelief, 'STEAM CATAPULTS SHOULD "NOT" BE MODIFIED, EVER!!! BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN N.E.R.V. MODIFIES THINGS!!! I hate to remember the space shuttle that they tried to make Rei use as a shield against the 5th angel… it lasted for what? 6.23 seconds or something like that?'

"Ya, the surface receiver that stops your Eva's been removed, and the particle canon that you'll be using has been modified to carry more ammunition fuses."

'Re… … … the stoppers been… … … REMOVED?!?!?!' Shinji was trying to picture what was going to happen in this scenario… … … he would be flung out of the top of the steam driven catapult… and if the jetpack didn't work… … … splat… … …

"Ahh… Misato? This thing has been tested… right?"

"Well theoretically it should be able move your Eva up without any trouble at all."

"Theoretically? … … …"

Just then the alarm went off… the alarm that sounded that an Angel was attacking….

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! CANT YOU DAMN ANGELS GIVE US ALL A CHRISTMASS BREAK?!?!?! … (sigh)… come on Shinji… you get in the car while I get Asuka up…"

'No complaints there…' Shinji thought to himself, remembering that his lip still wasn't fully healed yet.

On the short drive to N.E.R.V. Shinji was thinking to himself…

'(sigh) It's almost time… it's set to go off at 10:30 P.M. … … … its 10:10 now…

"Hey Shinji?" Asuka whispered so that only Shinji could hear.

"Huh? Ya?"

"Where's my snow lover boy?" she sneered at him… and not playfully either…

"Just wait a few more minutes…" He said, hoping that what he had made would actually work.

'He's lying to me AGAIN! Why can't he just admit defeat and take my offer to back down? Is he still fooling himself into thinking that he loves me? … … … I mean… it would be nice to be loved… … … for real… … … but it couldn't be Shinji… I know he doesn't love me… he's just a horney bastard… just like all the rest of the boys in the school… in the world… … … I just want to find the one boy who will love me for who I am… and not for my body… … … (Sigh) if only Kaji were still here… … … I WANT SOMONE WHO'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!!... … …' a voice in the back of her head sounded its opinion, 'you mean someone that you're good enough for? Someone who actually WANTS to be with you?' Asuka sneered at the voice, 'Shut up mother… … …'

After about 10 minutes the Eva's were ready to launch. (10:20 P.M.-ish)

Asuka was going through her start up phase, as was Rei. Shinji however was required to stay out of his Eva so this new jet pack could be attached to his armor… It looked like a jumble of generators, a pair of thrusters, and three stabilizer wings: one on each side, one going straight out from the back of the Eva.

"ALL DONE!!!" one of the workers that was attaching the pack shouted to Misato.

"Ok Shinji… you know what to do?"

"Ya." Misato had gone over the basics with him before they had reached the Eva cages. "Don't move till I breach the Atmosphere… otherwise it could throw the Eva off course… And when I fire the Particle canon, I need to have the Thrusters at full blast moving me in the direction of the angel so the recoil doesn't throw me out of orbit… BUT WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO INTO SPACE FOR THIS?!?!"

"Were ready to launch Misato." Dr. Akagi was standing next to Misato now.

"Ok Shinji, no time to explain, get in your Eva ASAP."

"Yes Misato…" He hears Rei's Eva Catapult towards the surface with the particle canon… she was going to set up her position to hit the angel from a distance… he heard Asuka's Unit 002 catapult to the closer position with the Eva Sniper rifle mark2. She would be the one up front. He could see the angel on the monitor. It was massive… … … just hovering there with its one massive eye staring down at them all… the angel stared down at them from the Beautifully lit night sky… the moon was full un this Christmas Eve night…

Shinji entered his Entry plug, and synched with unit 001… Then he heard the Steam Catapult warming up… but it was getting louder… they were charging it up for a more powerful launch…

'Oh boy…' Shinji thought to himself, 'here goes everything…'

The massive Eva launched… nearly plastering Shinji to his seat, and almost causing him to black out… the catapults roof/receiver had been removed… Shinji could see the ground fly by him, but he was still rising… he kicked in the thrusters and kept going… the sky got darker and darker… now it was a dark shade of blue… then black… then he was in space…

"How do you feel Shinji?" Misato appeared on his HUD.

"… … … Like my dinner wants to say hi…'

"You'll have to suck it up Shinji; the angel's getting ready to strike."

Shinji had to cover his mouth to keep his stomachs contents from escaping and floating around the entry plug "… ok… fine…"

He watched the angel looming in front of him… he prepped the particle canon and took aim at the Angel… having to adjust every now and then to compensate for the fact that he was still floating around.

"Unit 002, in position."

"As is unit 000…"

"Same goes for unit 001."

"Good, now we'll have to pick the right time to attack and-"

A beam of light suddenly went pelting out of the sky towards Asuka…

'NOOO!!!' Shinji thought he was about to watch Asuka die… the light hit her, but did no physically visible damage… … … but Asuka was screaming at the top of her lungs, and began shooting at the angel… 2 rounds… 3 rounds… all the way up to 6 rounds went flying by the angel, missing by mere inches each… she fired the last 4 rounds up into the Air… Rei let loose an all too powerful round from the particle canon, it went straight for the center of the angel, but was deflected by the A.T. field… Shinji took his chance… Right after Rei had loosed her round, he took aim him at the angel, aimed one last time and loosed his beam as well… he watched as Rei's round was deflected… the A.T. Field was so focused to stop Rei's attack that Shinji's Beam made a direct hit on the angel… … …. The angel's beam of light stopped… it floated there for a moment… … … then it simple disintegrated… … …

'GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!! ... … … well… even though he didn't keep his promise… I guess I should thank him for saving me…' Asuka was gasping for her breath, but was not severely altered by the angels momentary attack…

Asuka opened her comm. Link to Shinji and saw that he was crying quietly…

"Oh come on… It can't be THAT bad in space… can it?"

"It's not that Asuka… … … I do love you… … …"

"Shut up… no you don't… if you did, it would be cold and snowing right now, now wouldn't it?"

"Asuka… there's so many things that I like to say to you… … so many things that I want to do with you… for you… … … but it looks like I wont have enough time left… … …"

"What are you talking about?" Asuka looked up into the night sky… she zoomed in on the position that Shinji was supposed to be in… and he was… but what she saw was almost enough to make her vomit into the LCL fluid… … … Shinji's Eva's arm had been blown clean off and there was blood floating around him everywhere…

"Shi…Shinji? What happened?!"

"You… … … you got me…" Shinji just smiled and looked at her in the comm. Link screen… "You hit me with one of the rounds you took after you missed the angel… … … I've only got a minute and a half left of power… the other FULL battery pack got taken off with the arm, and the thruster pack's batteries are all dead… … …" Asuka noted that he was breathing heavily… the LCL fluid was deoxidizing… he wouldn't be able to breathe shortly…

'He deserves it… … … he lied to me… then WHY AM I CRYING?!?!' She thought to herself as she saw a tear float past in the LCL fluid… 'He lied he lied he lied!!! He lied to me!!! How can I be crying for a lying bastard?!?!'

"Asuka… I don't have enough LCL fluid to breathe to tell you all the things that I want to… so I'll let the particle canon tell you for me… 8 rounds should be enough… … …" Shinji Aimed at the moon with the 1 minute that he had left… … … he shot sevral long lasting beams at the moon, (thought the new canon had also been altered to be recoilless) carving large canyons in the moon's surface… it made a picture when he had stopped… two letters inside a shape… … … he carved this shape and these letters big enough for the whole world to see… for the entire human population to see… … (ok, I couldn't make a pic out of symbols due to programming, but immagine a giant ass heart wits "S A" carved into the middle of it, like on a tree... acept, on the moon instead!)

He was right. 8 rounds was enough, 1 round for each half of the heart, 1 round for the S, 2 rounds for the plus, and 3 rounds for the A… … … It took him 30 seconds to immortalize his feelings for her… 30 seconds that he didn't really have to use… … … … Asuka still didn't care though… … … he had lied… … it was Christmas Eve… and he had lied to her… this was all just a big hoax to get her to forget his promise… she knew it was too much to ask for, to make it snow in Tokyo3 on Christmas Eve… … she knew it wasn't possible… … … but he had promised… … … he had promised and broken his promise… … … he had promised that he would make it snow… …

Asuka and Rei were just standing there in there Eva's… … not knowing what to do… not knowing if there was anything that they COULD do… … … he had 30 seconds left… just then a thing, a thing that looked like a round missile shot off of Misato's apartment. It looked like it was soaking up all the heat in the air… … … after it went way up high, it began to rain lightly… then heavily… then it started to hail… Asuka was in shock… was that Shinji? Was it his little tinker toy thing that did that? … … … then the hail stopped… … her heart sank like a brick… … … then … … … it started so snow… it actually started to snow… the pure white frozen water that had eluded Tokyo3 for so many years, and Shinji's machine had just brought it back… … …

'This… … …' Asuka thought, 'this is his promise… … … it's snowing… Its really snowing… he really does love me… … He LOVES me! HE LOVES ME!!!' that was the only thing that could fit in her mind right now, he loved her, and that's all that mattered… meanwhile…

"What the fuck is going on Akagi?!?!" Misato shouted.

"Whatever that thing was, it's cooling, condensing, and freezing the moisture in the air…"

"In English Akagi!"

"IT'S SNOWING YOU DUMBFUCK!!!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?!?!"

"I DID DAMNIT!!!"

It was then that Asuka realized that she now had 15 seconds left… … … … … with the one person who truly loved her… it suddenly hit her… … … he had just stabbed mother nature in the back to try and make her love him… … … he had immortalized his love for the entire world to see, he had given her his promise… … … he had given her snow… on Christmas Eve… … … and he had given her THE FUCKING MOON!!!!!! And he had fifteen seconds left… … … … … 15 seconds… … … … … … of the purest love that ever existed… … … … it was too much for Asuka to handle… … … she was now the happiest girl on the planet and she was about to lose everything… … … she had fifteen seconds of the most powerful high of love in the world… … … and the recoil she knew she was about to face was going to be to immeasurable to live with… … … …

"Shi… … … Shinji… … … I LOVE YOU SHINJI!!!" Asuka screamed into the intercom… … …

"I love you to Asuka… … … I always have… more then you'll ever know… … … more then I'll ever be able to show you… … … this is the end for me Asuka… just … … … do one last thing for me… … …"

"Anything!!! Anything you want me to do, I'll do it!" she said, tears now starting to populate her entry plug… … …

"Find yourself a good man… one who will protect you… one who will do everything that you ask of him… one that wont die when you finally acknowledge his love… … …"

In life, I do not write tragedies in my stories… … …

Tragedy has written my stories into life… … …

But this is not how the story ends, my loyal readers,

He gave her the moon and the snow… … …

What will she give him in return???

His wish for her to love him?

A second chance to live?

A chance to truly show her his love?

All of the above?

Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out, and yes, there will be a second chapter!!! So even though the tragedy has struck, there's still hope, 15 seconds… a pair of high powered rifles… two godlike Eva's… … who knows? Maybe things will all turn around in the end… … … till then, don't be depressed by my story, and as usual, keep on keepin on!!! (Wink) [ - ;

P.S.

I know that you're all dieing to read the next chapter, but I need to finish up a few more chapters in "Someone save my mind", so it may take a few weeks days to get up the next chapter, but again, till then, Keep on Keepin on!!!


	2. Anything you ask of me

Chapter: 2… "Anything you ask of me… … …"

Asuka was speechless… he had already given up… … …

'I… I may as well give up too… … … it's the end for both of us…'

Asuka felt an extremely painful strike to the back of her head, she swung her Eva around and saw that Rei was holding the particle canon by the barrel, and had just hit her with the butt of the gun…

"DAMNIT SOHRYU!!! Give up now and we both lose him! Don't think, we don't have time to think! Just act!!!" Asuka must have shown her lack of will in her eyes, because Rei had just called it out in her verbal assault.

Asuka's Resolve was newly born, stronger and more powerful then it was before she had arrived on Tokyo3. 'Thank you Rei…' 'Damn you Rei.' 'Shut up mother!'

(Reread the last thing that Shinji said)

"I already have!!!" Asuka screamed into the intercom, "I've found you Shinji! I've found you! You're the one who can fulfill all those things, no one else can!!!"

"It's too late for me Asuka… … … find someone who isn't going to die in the next fifteen seconds…"

"I FOUND YOU!!! AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!!! I WONT LET YOU!!!!!!" Asuka was screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked over at Rei, her and Rei both knew exactly what to do… they nodded at each other…

Asuka threw her Rifle to the ground, something she wouldn't have normally done, but she was a little short on time at the moment, so she forgave herself. Rei flopped down onto her back, and curled her Eva's legs up, pointing its feet upwards, Asuka ran at her, jumped as high as she could, and landed perfectly centered on unit 000's feet, Unit 000 Kicked up as hard as she could, bursting a few of the hydraulic muscles in the process. Unit 002 jumped at the same moment that unit 000 kicked. The result was unit 002 flying straight up into the air… the ground was getting smaller and smaller…

'I hope this works the way I think it will… if not… … … then me and Shinji will die together…'

"Asuka, expand you're A.T. field below you, NOW!"

'Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard Rei yell… wait…'

"Why?"

"You don't have enough momentum to breach the atmosphere, DO IT NOW!!!"

"OK OK OK!!! DONE!" Asuka yelled into the intercom, she did expand her A.T. field, but she wasn't prepared for what Rei did… She saw a huge beam of light erupt from Rei's current ground position. The particle canon's beam hit her A.T. field like… well… A CANON!!! But it gave her the speed she needed to get past the atmosphere… Shinji was right… it did feel horrible in space… she hadn't realized that the lack of pressure would make her feel as though her skin was being peeled off…

Asuka winced… but stayed firm. 'Damnit… I was off course... I can't get to him from here… DAMNIT!!! Why is the A.T. field only good for shielding?!?! I need either a platform to jump towards him or a grapple of some sort to snag him… wait… can the A.T. field be used for anything else? Damnit… I've only got 3 minutes of power left… … … here's hoping!' Asuka opened her A.T. field, it went into its usual shape… 'Bend… bend… bend bend BEND DAMN YOU!!!' she focused all of her will into shaping the A.T. field… she was only about 100 yards away, which is like 10 or 12 feet for a person, but not being able to go anywhere, she couldn't do much… … … the A.T. field began to bend into a circle… She willed it to move towards Shinji, and so it did, enclosing him in her A.T. field, she pulled him towards her… … … he only had a few… maybe 4 seconds left, she pulled one of her battery packs, slid it off her shoulder, and caught Shinji just as he reached her. She yanked off his remaining battery pack and jammed hers on as soon as his was off… the purple pack floated away… doomed to burn in the atmosphere… the big purple Eva looked rather odd with a red shoulder, but Asuka didn't care about that, she needed to get back to earth NOW.

'Ok Asuka, think, think, think… OH FUCKING GOD!!! I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE FUCKING WHINNY THE POOH!!! DAMNIT!!! Forget it for now Asuka… you bought yourself some time… but only a minute and a half… … … damnit… if only the jetpack still had some juice… then it would be worth something… right now its worth about as much as a floating- HEY!!! That's it!!! A floating piece of rock!!!'

Asuka grabbed the jetpack and ripped it off of unit 001… … … it exposed the entry plug… apparently it had been integrated into the entry plug when they had attached it…

'Damnit!!! … … … wait… … … this could be good!!!'

"Shinji?! Shinji, can you still hear me?!?!" she looked into her HUD and saw a fuzzy screen… "Shi… Shinji?!?!?!" A small set of letters popped up: 'AUDIO ONLY'

"Ya… … … I still hear you…" his voice was week and faint… barely even audible, but it was good enough.

"Shinji, I need you to turn off the pain receptors, switch to Life Support Only mode!!! Got it?!"

"Anything… you ask…' She heard a click, then the audio died.

'Good, I hope that means he turned of the receptors… or this could send him into shock… or kill him…'

Asuka's skin was crawling from what she knew she had to do… She looked at the one armed Eva… … … Asuka made unit 002 grab unit 001's other arm… she forced herself to ignore the blood floating around the two massive beasts in the vacuum of space, she began to pull… one arm on unit 001's wrist, one arm on its shoulder… she pulled as hard as she could, until there was a liquid ripping sound… she had separated Unit 001's arm from its torso… … … it's what she was trying to do, but she was still disgusted at what she had just done, she grabbed the Particle canon out of the severed limbs arm, flipped out her prog. Knife, and hung the canon on the prog knife. She then began to panic...

'god damnit… … … I'm running out of time… only a minute and 10 seconds a piece… … … ok, last thing to do…'

Asuka then proceeded to remove unit 001's legs…

'Ok, now, unit 001's torso and head weigh about as much as the jetpack, so if I use the jet packs parachute, we should be able to get back to earth… … … sorry Shinji, but I needed to loose some weight… … …'

She searched the jetpack's top, locating the parachute within 10 seconds… … … she had 30 seconds left, it had taken her 15 seconds a piece to remove unit 001's legs. She pulled the parachute out and wrapped it around her waist and arm.

'ok Shinji…' she thought to herself, 'just hold on for a little bit longer…'

Asuka got a good grip on unit 001's torso, and jumped off of the jet pack, which she used as a platform to jump off of… … … it wasn't as effective as she thought it would be… … … she floated slowly towards earth… NOT FAST ENOUGH!

'DAMNIT!!! What do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO?!?! Asuka YOU DUMB ASS!!!' she thought to herself as she grabbed the particle canon off of her shoulder, she aimed it out at empty space, exactly opposite of the planet, she fired the last round… They flew towards earth, with 10 seconds left of power a piece, she let go of the canon, as it was out of ammo and was too much weight for the chute to handle… … … they fell… Asuka's grip getting tighter on unit 001's torso, holding him unit 001 as close as possible to unit 002… they fell… and fell… and fell… … … The chute popped open! But it wasn't how it was supposed to be… … … it worked for a moment… it slowed them greatly, but the sudden strain of weight was too much for unit 002's arm, it too, just as Shinji's was, was torn asunder from the Eva… … … they fell… … … 5 seconds left… Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs…

"SOHRYU!!! A.T. field out NOW!!!"

Almost on reflex Asuka had expanded her A.T. field, hoping that Rei would do what she was thinking she would do, and hoping that it would work… … ... … the Rei's particle canon's third, and final shot rang out, slamming full force into Asuka's A.T. field. That did it. It slowed her down. She clung onto Unit 001, she clung on to Shinji with all the strength that she had left… … … they hit the ground… … … it wasn't enough to kill them in the Eva's, but it still hurt…

'God… … … god damn… … … I hope Shinji appreciates this'

"Rei," Asuka was still worried about Shinji, she had switched to LSO (life support only) mode, so the second and a half that she had left was now a minute and a half, "Get Shinji's entry plug out!"

"No. I can't" Rei pulled the armor off of unit 002's back, then pulled the entry plug out of the Eva. When she set it down Asuka pressed the button to open the plug, when she got out, she saw Rei's blue Eva removing Shinji's entry plug, as the Armor had already been removed, then she set it down, right side up. Rei then laid her Eva down on its chest and ejected her entry plug. Now, since she had to lay her Eva down to do so, she was now at a 45 degree angle, but up-side-down, she opened the plug and fell out with the LCL fluid.

Asuka was pissed, A: Rei had just told her "no", B: Rei wasn't helping Shinji when she knew Shinji needed help. Asuka was ready to beat her to within an inch of her life, but that would have to wait. They both ran over to Shinji's Entry plug, Rei opened the handles, and pulled on them, burning the rubber of her suit to her hands in the process, but to no avail. Asuka grabbed the other side of the handles, Rei had the upper handle and Asuka had the lower Handle, they both pulled in opposite directions, they both burned their hands, but they both got the handles to move! The entry plug opened and the LCL fluid all spilled out. Asuka jumped into the scalding hot puddle that was left at the bottom of the Entry plug… … … Shinji wasn't moving… … … … … Asuka's heart stopped… … … she took the step distance to get to him… … … she knew that the camera was disabled because there was no power.

Asuka put her hand on his cheek… '… … … Damnit… … … stupid plug suit… I can't feel anything through this thing… FUCK it!' Asuka depressurized her suit and unzipped the front of it down to her stomach. She slid her right arm out of the suit and pressed it to Shinji's cheek… … … it was cold… … …

"… … …(sigh) … "

'He sighed! He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!!!' she couldn't think or do anything but smile… Shinji opened his eyes and put his hand on top of hers… … … then smiled back… … … then closed his eyes again… he was alive… but he was unconscious… … …

"Asuka, is Shinji o-… … …" Rei got silent and looked down blushing.

"What? What's wrong Rei?"

"I am… … … envious… … …"

"Huh?"

"You are much more… … … Mature… then I am…" Rei said, still looking down.

"Wait… what are you taking abo-" it was just then that she looked down and noticed that her right breast had been exposed when she pulled her hand out of the sleeve. "EEP!!!" she flung her hand back into the plug suit and hoped to god that Shinji hadn't noticed that… Now she was mad… "Damnit Rei, Why didn't you remove Shinji's entry plug first?!?!?! He needed your help and you made him wait!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!"

"I am… … … weak…"

"HELL YA YOU ARE!!! And you don't make good choices either!!!"

"No… I don't…"

"Ya, you-"

"I couldn't have opened the entry plug by myself… … … He would have died without our cooperation… … … my choice still stands… … … and I will not take it back."

"… … …" 'Holey shit… … … she's right… … … GOD DAMNIT!!! Now I feel bad for yelling at her… … …'

The medics arrived in helicopters and transported them all to the N.E.R.V. hospital… … … Shinji wasn't put in intensive care, but he was injured from the negative pressure, and Asuka was treated for a severe headache, both Rei and Asuka were treated for minor burn's on their hands … …… meanwhile commander Ikari was fuming from the defilement of unit 001, It would take weeks to regrow arms and legs!!! But all the children were told is that it would take a while to order new "Parts" for the Eva's.

About 15 minutes later, Rei and Asuka were in the car and on the way back to Misato's Apartment, fearing for there lives due to Misato's usual driving; Rei spoke up when they passed the street that they were supposed to turn down to get to her apartment.

"Major… … … you missed my street, Why?"

"Well, when you and Asuka made your stunning save of Shinji, Asuka's A.T. field destroyed several buildings… one of them was yours…"

"I see. Then I am homeless for the time being?"

"Of course not!!! I already asked the commander, he said it was Ok if you bunk with us for a while."

"… … … Major?"

"Yes Rei?"

"What is… … "Bunking" with someone? Is it a reference to intercourse? Though I appreciate the offer, I have no wish to have intercourse with you Major Katsuragi."

Both Asuka and the Major turned bright red, "NO NO NO!!! It means that you can stay with us for a while, at least until N.E.R.V. can find a new more suitable home for you."

"I see… Very well. I accept your offer; I do not wish to "bunk" on the streets."

Asuka was just staring out the window… "Hey Asuka? You Ok?" Misato spoke up when she noticed this, "You're being to quite for the great, Asuka Langley Sohryu! … … … You're worried about Shinji aren't you? By the way, didn't that thing that made it snow come off of our roof?! Asuka? Are you listening?" Misato wasn't asking in a mean way, just wondering weather or not to stop talking.

"Yes Misato, I'm worried about Shinji, yes that thing came off of our roof, Shinji made it, and yes I heard you…"

"It's going to be ok Asuka, remember, I told you I'll be able to go and pick him up in about an hour I mean I- GET OFF THE ROAD DUMB ASS!!! Where was I? Oh ya, he'll be back in a little while… tell me Asuka, do you like Shinji?"

"… … …"

"I'll take that as a yes, and this near-death experience showed you how much he loved you, and showed you how much you really needed him?"

"… … …"

"I'll take both of those as yeses."

"Misato?"

"Ya Asuka?"

"Why did Kaji love you?"

'Well, lets see, cup size, waist size, hair color, I think my personality…' "Well Asuka… sometimes men just love women… there isn't always a reason for it, and there really doesn't need to be. Why?"

"The other night… Shinji lied to you…"

"WHAT?! … … what do you- YA MERRY CHRISTMASS TO YOU TO ROAD HOG!!! What do you mean Asuka?

"I went into his room… … … not the other way around… … … I kissed him and when he put his guard down, I almost took his lip off… … …

"Wh… What?! WHY?!"

"I… … … I'm Desperate… … … Not for physical things, but for love… … … I know that I've had boyfriends before, but I never asked them for anything but physical affection… … … but all I really want is someone to love me unconditionally…"

"Damnit Asuka, Shinji loves you!!! … … … now I wonder if he still will… … … (Sigh) You are so stubborn… … …"

"I know… … … I asked him to do the unthinkable to prove that he loved me…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT DID YOU ASK HIM TO DO?!?!"

"Something that even Kaji couldn't have done for you…"

"WHAT?! Did you ask him to rape you?!" Asuka just shook her head looking like she was going to cry… … … "What? Rei?"

"NO!!! Why the hell would I ask him to rape wondergirl?! She'd probably enjoy it…"

There was a loud crack, Asuka's cheek suddenly stung. "Regardless of what you think, I am not a "WHOAR" as they are called, nor am I a prostitute, skank, slut, bitch, hooker, or any other derogatory sexual name you can think of. I would advise that you not speak about me in any such manner ever again."

Misato looked like she was in shock. "Misato, please keep your eyes directed towards the road." Rei said in her usual monotone.

"You-!" Asuka went silent when she felt a cold, straight blade across her spine …

"Yes," Rei whispered in Asuka's ear, "I can be just as cold and heartless as you think I can be, but if you ever mention this to major Katsuragi, I will insure that you regret it."

"Jeeze Rei," Misato spoke up, only having heard the comments about the sexual names, "calm down… … … we don't need you two to be fighting before we even get to the apartment!"

"I apologize Major Katsuragi."

"And for god sake Rei, you're not on duty, call me Misato."

"But Major Katsuragi, I-"

"No buts, it's an order."

"… … … Yes Majo-… Misato."

"Can you please move the knife away from my back?!" Asuka whispered to Rei frantically.

"Fine," Rei whispered back, "but you will be nicer to me, correct?"

"Fine, fine, whatever, just put that damn thing away wondergirl!"

"And that to, you have to stop calling me wondergirl. I prefer you calling me Rei. Is this all understood?"

'Oh my god, I cant believe that I'm taking orders from wonder-… … Rei…' "Yes Rei, I get it, now can you please put that thing away?!"

"Yes. I _can_ be cold and cruel, but I have also recently discovered the ability to be kind and caring."

"Speaking of which, why did you say that "We would both loose him" if I didn't pull myself together?"

"… … …"

"Hey Asuka… If you didn't ask him to rape anyone, then what did you ask him? AND WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL THIS SNOW COMING FROM?!?!"

"… … …Shinji."

"… Wait… what? You… you didn't ask him to… no… he couldn't have… then that missile thing was…"

"FINISH YOUR DAMN SENTENCE WOMAN!!! Yes… I asked him to make it snow… yes, he did, and yes, that missile thing was something that he made… … …"

"A… Asuka… … … How did you know about the Eva jetpack?"

"What?"

"How did you know about the Eva jetpack Asuka, this is a serious issue!"

"I didn't know about it…"

"Don't lie to me Asuka, If you didn't know about it then why did Shinji inscribe a worldwide love letter to you on the fucking moon?!"

"I… … … I don't know… … … Honestly… I don't…"

"Then… you… … … you didn't ask him to do that for you? He just did it? Just because he feels so strongly for you?"

"I… … I… … … … … DAMNIT Misato!!!" Asuka's tears were evident now, but that's not why she had sworn.

"Wha-? AHHHH!!!"

The next thing Asuka knew, she was upside down but still in her seat. She could feel a sharp thing suddenly on her neck… "Don't move." It was Rei…

'Oh great… I'm going to die at the hands of a doll… no… … … it can't end this way… … … I won't let it!!!' the next thing she knew she had fallen out of her seat and was being dragged away from the car. She opened her eyes to see Misato standing over her, Rei standing nearby putting her knife away.

"You gonna be OK?"

"Wha… what hap-"

"Rei cut you out of the seat… heh, were outside of the apartment now, so I'll help you guys get inside." The car had flipped. It had taken no serious damage to the main body of the car, but the roof was totaled. Misato opened the door, and Asuka and Rei went inside, Asuka flopped down on her bed.

"Asuka, I just got the call from the hospital, I'm gonna go get Shinji now, but I need to get a cab first. Can you watch Rei for me? I know you don't like babysitting, but she's … … … not normal…"

"FUF (Duh)." Asuka said into her pillow.

"Exactly, I need you to fold out the couch bed in the living room, and for god sake, don't hurt her!"

"I oar urid aout ehr uring ee!!!" Asuka said into her pillow. (I'm more worried about her hurting me!!!)

"Ok, I didn't understand that one, but I'll assume that it was an ok of some sort. I'll call you out when Shinji gets back, ok? But it's 11:30 now, try to rest till I get back, ok? Rei, NO!!!" there was a crash and what sounded like a circuit shorting. Asuka jumped up and popped out of her room to see Misato with her hand on her forehead and Rei pinned under the Christmas tree looking confused, traumatized, and dazed all at the same time.

"… … …" Asuka was trying her hardest not to laugh, but it wasn't easy to say the least.

"She was trying to reach the tree topper star… … … She reached it… … … but it didn't detach… … … … … well, you see how it turned out…"

"HAAAAAA!!!" Asuka burst out laughing, but it stopped just as abruptly as it had started… She had remembered that Shinji was still injured… … … She walked over to the tree and kneeled down by Rei, "Gimme a sec, ok?"

"Well, it seems that you've got this one handled Asuka, I'm gonna go get Shinji now." Misato walked out the door, in her full N.E.R.V. outfit, a moment later she ran back in and grabbed a beer and a trench coat as it was still snowing.

Asuka lifted the tree easily, then pulled Rei to her feet.

"Thank you Asuka. I do appreciate your assistance."

"Don't mention it… Anyway, Let me fix up the couch." And so she did, unfolded, blanketed, and pillowed, it was ready to be slept on.

"Thank you again Asuka…" Rei kissed Asuka on the cheek and laid down.

'What the hell was that for?' "Rei? Why did you do that?"

"I feel… … …a pain inside… … … It wishes for Shinji to return home safely so that I may be at ease… … …"

'This bitch is trying to take Shinji from me?!'

"It also wishes for Shinji's safe return so that you may finally be happy… … … I hurt knowing that you are in pain… is this… Love?"

"… … …" 'wow… she really is beginning to feel things.' "No Rei, that's called empathy, Its when you feel bad for someone because they are hurt… haven't you ever felt bad for someone because they were hurt before?"

"…Yes… when Shinji came back from his first encounter with an angel, he was screaming in pain… I wanted to anything within my immediate power to ease his pain…"

"That's it exactly… … … Thanks for caring about me though Rei… It really does help…" 'I can't believe that Rei is actually helping me… She really has changed… … …'

"Good night Asuka…sleep well."

"Good night Rei."

"Gooten nacht."

"Gooten- … wait… did you just say good night to me in german?"

"I did. Is that a problem Asuka?"

"… no… thank you again Rei… … …" with that, she went to her room and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. Rei tried to sleep on the unfolded sofa, tried and failed, to ignore the Christmas tree glowing and keeping her awake the rest of the night… … … Asuka awaited eagerly for Shinji's return… … … feeling like the house was cold with his rooms only residence being various tools… … … and wonder- Rei's Presence wasn't helping either… … …

Shinji will be fine, Rei will be… … … more important then she has been so far, and Asuka wont be suicidal like my other story, just obsessive about Shinji now that he's saved her life and… well… you know what he did, so ya, the chapter is done [ - X next chapter, "death of a camera" , until then, keep on keepin on!!!

P.S.

Shinji has almost no live threatening injuries, but there will be a twist, Misato put something into motion a long time ago, ever since Asuka moved in. Your only hint? Asuka hasn't had her period since she moved into the house! If that's not a good enough hint, then you're outa luck. Well, anyway, the title is literal, so just in case that sort of thing keeps you up at night like it do to me, now you don't have to worry. Again "YES, THE TITLE IS LITERAL"

P.S.S.

I'm going to be writing three more fan fic's. Please review them, I will only be posting the first chapter of each, and you're review's will determine weather the fanfic continues or not. If it gets bad reviews, its getting an early death, if not, I already have several chapters of each written down already, I just need help deciding weather to put the time and effort into typing what's already written, well, ya, that all the P.S.'s I had, later all!!!

P.S.S.S.

Lol, just kidding!!! )X - D


End file.
